Morrer por você
by hermirooh
Summary: Draco morre salvando Hermione. E Hermione para não sofrer faz uma atitude irracional, que acaba com todo o sofrimento. - Oneshot


Sexta-feira eu estava lendo o Livro Romeu e Julieta de William Shakespeare, resolvi fazer essa fic. Espero que gostem.

* * *

Morrer por você

Resumo* Hermione Granger se apaixona por Draco Malfoy antes da Guerra, e quando a Guerra acontecia um comensal lança um feitiço da morte em direção a Hermione, mas antes de acerte-la Draco entra na frente para poder morrer no lugar dela.

Vendo toda essa cena Hermione toma uma grande decisão, uma decisão irracional, mas que ela poderia lidar sem sofrer, com essa decisão ela ficaria ao lado do amado, "Seu Romeu" e ela sendo "Sua Julieta".

* * *

Nossa história é uma grande história de amor, tantas coisas nós passamos juntos, tantos obstáculos para podermos ficar juntos para sempre, mas sempre tem uma pedra para fazermos tropeçar em nossos próprios pés. Estou aqui sentada perto do seu corpo imóvel e geladíssimo, sem nenhum vestígio de vida, te beijando sem parar, mesmo você não correspondendo mais, não poder mais sentir seu calor é tão cortante, como uma faca que perfura minha pele alva e macia. Meus amigos estão aqui exclamando para deixar seu corpo no chão sozinho, eles não entende que não consigo viver sem você. Eles estão me puxando pelos braços e pernas, mas eu mantenho meu corpo em volta do seu com todas as minhas forças, não quero te largar nunca mais, mesmo você estando morto. Morto... Uma palavra tão pesada e agonizante, me deixando aos pedaços, como se eu fosse um vidro e eu me quebro em vários pedacinhos. Sinto-me um caco de vidro.

Choro e grito com toda a força dos meus pulmões "Draco não me deixe sozinha... Eu te amo tanto... Não importa onde você estiver agora... Quero estar ao seu lado para todo o sempre.. lembro-me de suas expressões e sua voz rouca e romântica, me dizendo palavras encantadoras e depois me beijar apaixonadamente."

- O amor, em tamanha extremidade, sabe fazer da dor felicidade.

(Willian Shakespeare - Romeu e Julieta)

Sabe todos vão pensar que pirei, que eu devia seguir meu caminho, mas prefiro esse caminho, pois não é tão doloroso para mim, eu não vou mais sofrer, não vou sentir mais nada. Eu sei que meus amigos e meus pais vão chorar por mim, mas se eu não fizer isso eu vou chorar muito mais. Porque sem você eu não vivo, prefiro morrer por você. Você morreu por mim... Faço o mesmo. Ora, ora, ora, ora uma expressão usada por você tantas vezes, que sinto que você está cantarolando para mim agora, sorrindo com seu jeito especial, seu jeito único, que eu tanto sinto falta. Lembro da forma como seu cabelo tocava meu rosto quando você me abraçava, tinha um cheiro tão gostoso e eram macios como seda, os fios de cabelos pareciam o sol de tão loiros. Sua pele tão quente e acolhedora, agora é fria como uma noite de inverno. Você sempre disse que chorar é coisa de fracos, mas eu já te vi chorar também Draco, lembra no banheiro da Murta que geme? Quando você virou comensal e teria que matar Dumbledore? Eu lembro que foi naquela época que viramos amigos, e nós encontrávamos quase todas as noites naquele banheiro. E numa noite de primavera, tivemos o nosso primeiro beijo, nunca me esqueço daquele beijo, porque foi o mais especial de todos. O meu primeiro beijo e único. Porque depois daquela noite você fugiu junto com aqueles ratos que são chamados de "Comensais da Morte", fiquei tão triste, achei que você iria ficar comigo, eu sei que era pro nosso próprio bem, mas talvez você ainda estivesse vivo agora. Junto Comigo Para Sempre. Se não posso ter você vivo, vou ter morto, mas vou estar morta junto com você, ser enterrada no mesmo tumulo, e quem sabe quando eu morrer vou estar no paraíso com você. Você me dizia também que não iria pro paraíso, e sim para o inferno, eu sei que você fez muitas coisas erradas, mas eu sei que você tem um bom coração, você era bom. Perfeito para mim. Quando eu chorava você ria para eu poder parar de chorar, imagino que você está me olhando aí do céu rindo para me fazer parar de derramar lágrimas e talvez sua presença esteja aqui ao meu lado tentado me abraçar e me confortar, porque a morte não deve ser tão ruim, porque o morto não sofre mais. E não quero sofrer mais, e sim estar ao seu lado. Meus amigos estão ajudando os feridos da Guerra, talvez nem dessem conta que estou aqui ainda junto de você, agora é a hora perfeita, a hora de partir e ficar com você. Eu tenho uma varinha em mãos, a única arma, vou usá-la. Antes de fazer o que tenho que fazer vou te beijar pela ultima vez em vida, porque eu estou viva no modo real da coisa, mas por dentro estou seca e morta. Oh, é tão bom sentir seus lábios juntos aos meus, mas tem uma coisa errada, seus lábios estão frios demais, melhor fazer a merda de feitiço nesse exato momento. Adeus mundo. Vou ficar Para Sempre com Meu Amado Draco Malfoy.

Lapide – Hermione Jane Granger e Draco Lucius Malfoy

"Nem a morte nós separa, o nosso amor é para sempre"


End file.
